The Deal Sealed with Blood :
by ForgottenSecretgatekeeper
Summary: Hey, I'm posting up a oneshot that I dedicated to one of my readers. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)


**Background information:**

**Name: Victorique**

**Info:**

**She's a vampire that lived for many centuries and currently she's has stopped in England for a while with her friend, Simon.**

**Physical Features: Black hair, pale skin and black eyes**

**The Deal Sealed with Blood**

As work finishes up for the day, people gather to the inns and grab a drink. The men start to pile in with each other, ordering beer and drinks for their work friends. This is also a perfect time for prostitutes and escorts for them to work during the English nights. They crowd around the bars to try to grab as many men as they can.

'Hey there, miss. Why don't you join us?'

You turn your head to the side to see a drunk middle-aged man, clutching on to your shoulder. 'No, that's alright. I'll pass this time.' you said gently.

'Aww, come on. I'll give you a good time.'

'No, that's alright. Now let go of me.' you protested. You try to wretch off the stinky old man away from you.

'Sir. Please do not use violence at my store.' said a voice. You look up and you see a brown-haired man holding on to the man's wrist. '

Che. It's her loss for not giving us a good time.' grumbled the old man. He stumbles away from you and heads to the crowd.

'Thanks, Simon.' you said and you sigh of relief. Simon gives you a smile and walks back behind the bar to start wiping the glasses. You settle on the counter, watching him.

'I didn't know you also had an appetite for old men as well, Victorique.' said Simon with a snicker.

'Hey, he was coming on to me. I can't help it if they come after me like that.' you protested.

Simon and you are both vampires and knew each other for a long time. Both of you came to England a couple of years ago and to make ends meet, Simon opened a small inn along the streets of London. Opening the inn also meant that you and Simon could feast on the guests that walk through the doors.

'How about the other guy I saw you with a couple of days ago?' asked Simon. 'I thought you were boasting to me on how tasty he was.'

'Give me a break. I thought that we had a rule that we can't feast on the same person for too long or they will die from blood loss.' you said as you twist a lock of your black hair. 'Besides, I heard from someone that you have a girlfriend. Remember what happens to us vampires once we mate with another being? Once we mate, we lose some of our immortality and we only allow ourselves to feast on your mate.' you warned him.

'Don't worry about that. Besides, even if I do end up liking her, she's the perfect mate for me.' he said. 'I always remembered that you would never stay with the same guy. You were changing guys every week.' Simon leans over the counter to face you. 'Are you afraid to fall in love?' he snickered.

'Hmph.'

You lean back to give yourself a little distance from him. 'That's not the reason why I had to constantly switch men. Lately, their blood isn't tasting as good as it used to be and I'm picky with my food.' you said huffily. 'But it looks like there's no one here to feast- Whoa.' You look at the fellow guest that just came through the door.

'Did something catch your attention?' whispered Simon as he looks around the room.

'Uhh.. Yea.'

Your eyes sweep up and down at the gentleman who just walked in. He has short black hair and wearing a long black cloak.

_'His eyes.. They're captivating.'_ you thought. His red eyes seem to have paralyze you in your seat. 'Hey. Check him out.' you said.

Simon follows your gaze and chuckles really hard.

'What?' you protested.

'Did your eyes fall out or something?' asked Simon.

'Why? Nothing's wrong with him.' you said. 'He looks young and good looking. That means tasty blood.'

'Uh yea. But did you check out his uniform? He's a butler.' said Simon. 'I believe rich and wealthy guys taste better than the hard working folks. They take care of themselves better.'

'Hmph. Whatever you want to say, I'm going to try and bait him.'

You could feel yourself thirsting for blood. The butler walks over to the counter. 'Is there anything I could get you, sir?' asked Simon.

'No. I was wondering if you have seen this man before.' The butler holds up a picture and you and Simon take a good look at it.

'Hmm. He usually comes in here once in a while but I haven't seen him for a long time.' said Simon.

'I see.'

The butler puts the picture away in his pocket. 'I guess I should be going then.'

'Wait.'

You grab his black gloved hand. The butler stares at you hard with his red ruby eyes. 'Since you're here, why don't you stay with me for a bit? I'm quite lonely.' you said. The butler gives you a gentle smile.

'I would love to stay with such a beautiful young lady such as yourself, but I better head back to the young master.' he said. He eases your hand away and heads to the front door.

'Damn it!' you slam your fists on the counter, scaring a few fellow men who were sitting at the counter with you. 'How dare he reject me like that? Men would fall to their knees once they take one look at me.' you muttered angrily.

'No luck, huh?' said Simon. He pours a glass of wine for you. 'Butlers are usually dedicated to their master. I thought you would have known that. Besides, there's other men out there that you could as your meal tonight.' You sit there huffily with your hand on the side of your face.

'How about that one, Victorique? My gut feeling tells me that one taste pretty good. I remembered him as one of the nobles' sons so maybe you'll enjoy this one.' said Simon. He points out to one of the young men that is cheering in the corner.

'Hmm. Fine. Better than nothing. I have to eat since I haven't eaten for a long time' you said with a sigh. 'Then, I'll see you around, Simon.' You get up from the counter and smooth the front of your dress. '_Time to eat_.' you thought and you could feel your fangs growing slightly. Simon watches you head over to the group of men. They greeted you warmly and you make your way to your target. After a few minutes, the man and you walk up the stairs to one of the bedrooms in the inn.

The man sits on the bed, looking at you intently. You give him a smile and you sit yourself on his lap.

'Let's enjoy ourselves tonight.' you whispered into the man's ear. You watch as the man's face slowly relaxes into an unconscious state and you lay him down gently on the bed. You smirk and you peel away your gloves from your hands to make sure they won't get dirty. '_The words of a vampire is so intoxicating that it will enchant the mortal men in to unconsciousness_.' you thought. '_That way, they won't be able to know what happened to them the next day.'_

You straddle on to the man's hips and lean forward. The man shivers as he feels your warm breath against his neck. 'Don't worry, I'll make this as painless as possible.' you whispered again. Slowly, you caress his hair back and move his head to the side, exposing his pale, soft neck. You could see his vein pulsating underneath his skin.

_'Perfect._' you thought. You place your mouth over his neck and your teeth pierces his skin. After a few minutes of feeding, you sit up and crawl off the man.

'This man taste like rotting meat. I'll get back at Simon for this. ' you muttered. You lean back to the man again and you lick the wound on his neck. Your saliva slowly closes up the wound, leaving two small, scab-like puncture holes in the skin.

'I'll leave him here for the night.' You walk out of the room and into the dark hallway.

'Don't you think it's enough of terrorizing the people like this, Miss Victorique?'

You gasp and you look behind you. There, the same butler that was in the inn a couple of hours ago, standing in the middle of the hallway. The butler smiles at you.

'I'm here on the young master's orders to investigate the suspicious markings on the necks of English nobles. It seems like I have found the cause of the problem.' You smirk at the butler at his brilliance.

'Hmph. Well, I congratulate you for figuring the mystery.'

You place your hand over your hip. 'But as a mere mortal man, you won't understand what us vampires have to do. You kill animals to feed yourselves and we use humans the same way. There's nothing we can do about our nature.' Suddenly, you hear voices coming up the stairs.

'Che.'

You grab the butler's wrist and drag him into one of the nearby room. You quickly lock the door and place your hand over the butler's mouth. Voices of drunk men float past the bedroom and down the hall. The butler gently grabs your wrist and pulls it away from his mouth.

'Are you afraid of someone knowing your secret?' he smirked at you.

'Hmph.' You pull your wrist away from him. 'Of course. When people know about it, I have to leave the country before it creates a racket.' you hissed at him. 'Now, I didn't get your name, butler.'

'I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler.' he said with a gracious smile.

'Sebastian Michaelis? Hmm. Your name suits your appearance.' you said. 'But it's too bad that I'll forget about you soon. You know, once someone knows my secret, they usually don't live to tell it to anyone.'You pull out a small dagger from the side of your dress.

'Oh? We'll see about that.' smirked Sebastian. You swiftly stab at Sebastian but he quickly dodges out of the way. You continue to swipe at him with the knife. Suddenly, he grabs your wrist.

'Let go of me!' you hissed at him. He pushes you back towards the bed and the two of you fall back. 'What are you doing?' you asked him angrily. 'Ugh!'

Sebastian squeezes your wrist tightly, making you drop the knife. He gracefully catches the knife before it falls on the bed.

'I believe I could make a deal with you.' Sebastian throws the knife behind his shoulder, striking the wooden door in a quivering point.

'A deal? What can a mere mortal offer to a vampire?' you spat. He pins your wrists above your head and leans forward towards your face.

'How about a deal of offering my blood rather than eating off from other men?'

'Oh? What makes you think I would only drink your blood? Is your blood that much tastier than men? I had my share of experience and the nobles taste better than the servants.' you said.

'Well, if you're unsatisfied, I could offer you something much more.'

With one hand grasping on your wrists, he reaches down and slowly drags his hand up your bare leg. You shiver from his touch and look away from him.

'Hmm.. what do you think?' he whispered in to your ear. You look at him again, his glowing red eyes slowly piercing your own eyes.

'_This man.. isn't human'_ you thought. 'Fine, I'll accept your deal.' you said with an evil smile. 'But don't think that you'll back away from your word.'

'I promise you with what I have just said.' he smirked.

Sebastian gets off of you and starts to unbutton his jacket. You sit up on the bed, watching him undress himself. Slowly, he peels off his white cotton blouse and his pale gloves, revealing his pale skin. He lays down on the bed and you crawl on to him, straddling yourself on his hips.

'I'll make sure that I'll enjoy every moment of this.' you whispered. Sebastian smirks at you, watching your fangs grow to its full potential. 'Of course, I'll try to not mark this beautiful skin of yours.'

You press your fingers on his neck; you feel his hand caressing up your leg. You plunge your teeth in his neck and you feel him grip on to the side of your legs, making you cringe with pain. Blood flows into your mouth.

_'His blood.. It taste better than I expected.'_ Sebastian's blood slowly satisfies you. Suddenly, you feel yourself being pushed off and he pins your wrists above your head.

'What do you think you're doing?' you said.

'I think I should enjoy myself with this deal as well.' he whispered.

'Just who do you think you are?' you protested.

'I'm just one hell of butler.' he whispered back to your face.

His hand slowly caresses you down your arm and down your body. You shiver as his touch slowly leaves pleasure tingling through your body.

'I'll make sure you'll never forget who I really am.' he whispered in to your ear. His words slowly paralyze you with pleasure as he continues to take advantage of you and your mind.

**A Few Days Later**

'Give me another one, Simon.' you said as you slam down your wine glass on the counter. Simon sighs at you.

'I think you had enough wine, Victorique.' he said.

'Fine. Don't give me any, you cheapskate.' you pouted.

'Anyways, how was the man that I recommended you to take the other night?' he asked.

'He was disgusting but don't worry. I found myself a better catch.' you said.

'Oh? I wonder who that might be.' asked Simon. He leans over the counter. 'Tell me. Is he a famous English noble?'

'No.' you said.

A familiar black gloved hand grips on to your shoulder. You look behind and smile.

'But he's just one hell of a butler.'

**The End**


End file.
